Horrifying Stories Made Comforting and Anodyne: Loki Edition
by Trygvasson
Summary: Healthy and mature relationships do not make for good cinema, most of the time. But sometimes, isn't it nice to imagine things working out well for a beloved and put-upon character like Prince Loki of Asgard? This is an alternative to the scene in Thor 1 where Loki discovers his Jotun heritage and confronts Odin, where it all works out nicely for a change. Oneshot.


**Durp. Disclaimer about Marvel and Thor. Durp.**

"The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it?" Loki said accusingly, but with a disturbing degree of certainty. But then, the boy was no fool and well-versed in magic. He wasn't asking for confirmation. He was asking to discover the degree of his Father's deception, and Odin feared he didn't have the answer Loki deserved.

"No. In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a Giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son?" Now _that_ Loki clearly found shocking.

"Yes."

"Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?... TELL ME!" Odin struggled to maintain a stoic posture even as he wanted to crumple at the pain in his son's voice. He had put this off far, far too long.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace... through you."

" _Why_ was that so hard for you to tell me before? Didn't it occur to you, or to Mother, that I might find out some other way and be _highly_ alarmed? And didn't it occur to you that maybe, if peace was your goal, perpetuating the dogma that all Jotun are evil, uncivilized predators might not be the way to do it?"

..."You're my son... I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

"What, because I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"I know it's not. I'm not an idiot. But _your_ reasoning is highly inconsistent! What you actually meant is that you found it difficult to tell me I was different, or rather, _why_ I was different, when I was younger because of your own unconscious prejudices. You took me as an infant in a desire for peace, but in that moment, I was still a _tool_ to you. Later on, when your growing _love_ for me began to conflict with your ingrained opinion of the Jotun, it was far easier for you to ignore the problem and pretend I was Aesir than to admit the truth to me, and thus to yourself."

Loki no longer sounded angry. He was coldly rational, with a note of disappointment, or even pity, entering his voice. Odin was a little taken aback by Loki's sudden reversion to his usual calm and collected self. He was angry, absolutely, but he was not lost in rage. He never was. He only ever showed his anger as a tool, to emphasize the _importance_ of his feeling. He was never overwhelmed by it as Thor often was. Odin had never felt prouder of his son, and rarely more shame-faced. Loki's logic was right.

Fortunately, Loki's perpetual rationality made him much easier to talk to in times like these. He merely agreed or disagreed, never lashed out or stormed off in the middle conversation, though he could be an absolute plague afterwards if he wanted to. "I... well, I think you are right, my son. And in that, even though I fear it will now bring you little joy, I must tell you I am so proud of you. I _have_ lied to you, and treated you with unfair suspicion even when I tried not to, and you have grown up so well despite that..."

Loki smiled sadly. "It's nice to know your prejudice doesn't totally cloud your judgement when you actually stop to think about it, Allfather. Be assured I am still grievously upset with you, and will probably be making your life a living Hell in a thousand petty ways for a couple months, or years, but I think this is something we can move past as a family, now that we see eye to eye."

Odin chuckled. His son was grown so wise, yet still remained his loving boy and would ever be the Trickster. He held out an arm and pulled Loki into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Loki. It is hard for parents to admit they are wrong about anything. Hard to show such vulnerability to one who once was so dependent, one who once held complete faith in his father's virtue and protection. But you have grown into such a fine man, I know I should have told you centuries ago."

"I understand, Father. And I'll tell you what, once we've deflated Thor's head a bit so he's more suitable crown prince material, why don't we dust off your old plans for permanent peace?"

Odin leaned back and searched his face. There was certainly deep hurt lingering in his eyes, but he seemed completely sincere in his offer. "Are you sure that is what you want, Loki?"

Loki shrugged. "Why not? It will give me something to do. Being a peace-broker for a thousand-year-old feud sounds a lot more challenging than merely waiting around to rule Asgard on the off-chance that something happens to you and Thor. No offense."

From his tone, it was clear that some offense was intended, but Odin actually welcomed the barb as a sign that things would indeed return to normal between them. They started walking, away from the Casket. "We'll see, then. Convincing Thor to behave decorously might be too great a task even for the two of us. Or for the three of us, rather, since your mother has been working on it longer than you have been alive."

"Hmm. Well, I think you may misjudge Thor as much as you did me, Father. He's headstrong, but you must know his heart is in the right place. All he needs is some humility in order to take his duties seriously. With luck, he will indeed find that on Midgard in his time as a powerless human."

"Well, then today will be the dawn of a new era of insight and prosperity for our family. I think we should hold a feast in celebration."

"And what will be your justification for that? You're not going to tell everyone _else_ the truth about me, I trust?"

"No, no. That will take careful planning and preparation. But who says I need a justification? I'm the king."

"Yes, but you do have a wise reputation to maintain."

"Undeserved as it may be. To Hell with it. We shall have a feast in honor of the purity of truth. Because I say so. We can have it every year - it is well-worth a holiday. But for now, only you, me, and your mother will know why, and we will have a special joy on this day, the day that truth overturned lies."

"A secret truth, and concealing the real meaning of the feastday. Makes perfect sense."

"I realize it may seem a bit hypocritical now -"

"If by a bit, you mean _superbly_ hypocritical, then I agree."

"- but the point is that this annual holiday will be a _promise_ , from me to you, that I will do better. Every year, we will have this reminder to do better, and you can take the occasion to berate my lack of progress."

"Now _that_ sounds entertaining."

Odin laughed. "I might wish I had found the courage to tell you earlier, a better way for you to find out, but I am glad you know, Loki."

"I as well. I promise my retributions will not be unbearable."

"Thank you for your consideration."

"You are quite welcome."

Odin hugged him again as they strode through the doors, past the stalwart guards outside who always feigned obliviousness to the comings and goings and especially the words of the royal family. "I love you, Loki, more than I can say. I have wronged you, but I love you, and I am so, so proud of you."

"I know." Loki smiled, then winked. He waved an arm and glided forward into a crouch. The floor tilted before him and turned to something like ice. He skated smoothly forward down the corridor as Odin tumbled onto his rear with a muffled curse and slid after him, rapidly picking up speed. He flailed about in a futile attempt to gain purchase on the frictionless floor, accelerating every second. He glimpsed a couple startled courtiers in other, unaffected hallways as he whizzed past. Then with a sudden, breath-stealing _THUMP_ , he hit the far wall and stopped. The floor returned to normal instantly as the skewed world righted itself. Odin climbed back to his feet, feeling every single one of his 4500 years. He stretched his back, then looked up to see his wife, Frigga, staring at him with some surprise.

The Allfather sighed. "Did you see which way Loki went?" he asked. Dawning comprehension lit up her eyes, followed quickly by uncertainty and guilt. She clearly couldn't decide whether Loki's trick with the floor warranted tattling or not. "Never mind. It doesn't matter."

Frigga gestured to the corridor Odin had just skidded down with a raised eyebrow. " _That_ doesn't matter? That doesn't sound like you, dearest. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. It was a small thing, and I have a much grander agenda in mind at the moment. Come with me. We must arrange a feast for tonight. I'm sure the cooks will be furious at me for the short notice, but it is very important."

Frigga stepped into place beside him. "A feast? What for? Oh, did you annoy Loki by saying he had to chew his food at this feast or something?"

"Although that might have garnered a similar reaction, no I did not. I'm afraid our son will be the same voracious carnivore he always is, and we all must stand clear."

"Excellent. It is fun to watch. So, why are we having a feast?"

"It is in honor of the purity of truth."

"Oh? And what prompted this?"

Odin looked around them surreptitiously, then pulled her into an alcove and said in a low voice, "Loki discovered his Jotun heritage. He got a hint at the fiasco in Jotunheim, then went down to the Casket to confirm it. He was already certain by the time I confronted him."

"Is he alright?"

"He's angry at us both, and well within his rights to be so, but our son is a marvel, my dear. I am truly amazed at his forbearance in this. I think he will be fine."

"Well, it is past time."

"It is. It was just so hard to tell him, before."

"It was... Do you think the people know they are ruled by two cowards?"

"Chin up, my lady. We will have several months at least of annoying tricks to withstand while he works out his angst, but then things will be better."

"You're right. In fact, things are better already. So, about this feast?"

"We'll say it's just about the virtue of truth. I intend to hold one every year from now on as a reminder to do right by our boy, and a reminder to work towards peace with Jotunheim again. Loki actually rather likes the idea."

She pulled him back into the hall and they started down the hall again. "Terrific. I guess I'll go talk to the cooks, then. Now, we should have another family meeting later, don't you think? Talk things over more? This is going to take a bit more than just one conversation in the vaults, after all. Perhaps it is a good thing Thor is banished, actually. Loki needs our attention."

"You are too right, Goddess of Wisdom."

"Don't let any of your subjects hear you say that. They might wonder why _you_ wear the crown."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I have a good feeling about this. What is it those humans say? 'Honesty is the best policy'? They're right. Our son will blossom. I know it."

"He already has, in spite of us. How could we be so lucky?"

Frigga kissed his cheek as they parted, both smiling with the joy only felt by those who have given up a great weight, which they have borne so long they no longer recalled what it was like to walk free.

.

Loki watched them from some way down the corridor, having followed them to listen in. He couldn't help it. He had still been suspicious of Odin. But not any more. They didn't know he was here. His parents had made an honest, completely understandable mistake. He had felt gutted at the apparent betrayal. But he knew the extremes of his feeling were irrational from the shock of it all and would ameliorate with time. He smiled. It might hurt at the moment, but his life would get better, now.

Everything would be okay.

His parents were proud of him.

It was such a beautiful day.

 **Author's Note: Those last three lines are references to Don Hertzfeldt cartoons. Most of his work is surreal and darkly hysterical. Those ones work together to make something surreal and darkly humorous but also deeply moving. Anyhow, this thing came about a few months ago mostly because I was getting a little fed up with the intrinsic doom and gloom in my other Loki/Avengers series ( _The Shattered God_ ) and happened to be reading through the wonderful Toast series, _Children's Stories Made Horrific_ , and its companion series, _Horrifying Children's Stories Made Comforting and Anodyne._ Both these series are hilarious and highly recommended. My favorite is _Curious George_ , with Stockholm Syndrome.**

 **By the by, when I first started writing this, I had forgotten that Thor was already banished by the time this scene rolled around, so the first person Odin encountered after Loki was his older son. This was largely easy to correct, but I find it hard to let go of this particular part of the scene:**

Thor evidently decided to let Odin be inscrutable, for which he was grateful. "Alright, then. Do you want me to talk to the kitchens or the butler?"

"Start with the kitchens. I should probably go tell Frigga..."

" _Mother_ doesn't know? Who's hosting?"

"Mmmm... I am."

"Okay then... What in the Nine Realms were you and Loki talking about?"

"Someday, when you're older, maybe I'll tell you. Or maybe he will."

"What?"

"You're not yet mature enough, my son."

" _WHAT?_ "

Odin grinned. No time like the present to start doing better. "You will understand in time."

Thor suddenly reached out and felt his face with his fingers. "Hmm... You're definitely not Loki."

Odin slapped his hand away. "Are you saying your brother has disguised himself as me before?"

"Uh... no."

"Good. I would have to be very angry with him for impersonating the crown, and with you for not telling me. But since it never happened, I don't have to be angry. Good day, Thor. I will see you at the feast."


End file.
